Tricherie
by kittenguts
Summary: Karkat what do you think you're doing? Karkat/Sollux  kind of  Karkat/John fanfic. Kar cheats on John with Sol... Oh dear lord. M for sexual content mmmm yes. Collaborative writing project between a friend and I. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**You are Karkat.**

God damn, you are having too much fun with this. You don't feel guilty at all. Your hand is running up his shirt and you're fucking enjoying yourself. You lick your lips before they make contact with the guy your with.

Sollux.

Yeah. You are with him, when you know you should be with John right now. But you can't help yourself, and he isn't stopping you either.

You feel his hand casually slide up your thigh, and you smirk.

You're kissing the guy.

You put your arms around his neck and he has his on your waist. He licks your bottom lip, and he wants in. You give him the ok, parting your lips slightly.

He takes the opportunity and your tongues are having fun with each other, and now both of your hands are exploring each others' bodies.

You really can't stop. Even if you tried.


	2. Chapter 2

**You are Sollux**

You moan as he kisses down your neck, slowly taking your shirt off. You know this is wrong, you know that he is with John. But oh boy, you don't give a shit. All you know it that this feels good, and you enjoy it.

You're releasing sweet sounds of pleasure as his mouth slowly moves down to your chest and around your nipples.

You move your hands to his zipper, and slide into his boxers.

He let out a noise that made you stiff immediately.

You looked at him with want in your eyes and he nodded, biting his lip. Your free hand is rising up his spine while your other fondles with him.

He rests you on the bed, pushing you down into the soft blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

**A**/**N**: **we** **are** **writing** **machines**... :**B** **And** **now** **it**'**s** **starting** **to** **get** "**a** **little"** **dirty** **hahahaha**. **Uhh**.. **Enjoy** :**D**

**You** **are** **Karkat**

Jesus christ, this asshole knows how to get you to do what he wants... But you want it too.

You won't fake that you don't want it. You push Sollux on the bed, and you lick your lips. He's laying on his back, looking up at you. Violently, you get rid of everything you're wearing, then Sollux's clothes are on the floor too.

You straddle his waist and trace your finger on his collar bone, down his chest, stomach, and lifting your finger right below his belly button.

You half-smirk, half-grin down at him, and he reflects your expression, only with a little more emotion. You run your fingers through his hair, rubbing his horns.

The moan that escapes his lips drives you crazy.

You know where this is gonna go, and you look to him, motioning to the corner of the room with your head.

"No, fuck, we don't need the damn bucket," he muttered, grabbing your face. Heat engulfs your face and you bite your lip.

Ok, you weren't going to fill a pail then. You grabbed Sollux by the shoulders, sitting on his thighs gently.

"Roll over," You demand, moving off of him. You watch as he lays onto his stomach.

You sit right before his butt, and you trace a line down his spine. He shudders, and you smirk, showing teeth a little.

You grab Sollux's shoulders and you dig your claws into his skin as you force yourself into him.

He makes the cutest noises as you thrust.


	4. Chapter 4

You are John

You lay in your bed, snuggled under piles of blankets watching Con Air for the millionth time. You're at the part where Cage is handing the stuffed bunny to his little girl. You already feel tears swell up in your eyes.

When you finish your romcom you glance at the clock. _12:47._Why isn't Karkat home yet? He's been doing this a lot lately. You sigh and roll over in your king-sized bed and stare at the wall.

You have almost all the blankets in the house on top of you, but you're still cold, and you wish he was here to cling to you, make you warm.

_1:03_

You're still staring at the wall.

_1:32_

You hear the front door creak open and foot steps slide carefully down the hall. You instantly jump out of bed once the bedroom door opens. Your lover stands there with fear and shock on his face, which quickly turns to anger.

"Why the hell are you still up?" He says, throwing his jacket on the chair in the corner of the room. He knows how much you hate when he does that.

"Why are you coming home so late, Karkat?" You ask, your face warming up red, crossing your arms.

"I was at your human bar, goddamnit." He said, walking towards you.

"But you don't smell like alcohol!" You yell, tears coming to your eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**You are Karkat.**

You don't know why you still differntiate human things from troll things. You haven't been on Alternia in years. You came to Earth to be with John, that's what you wanted. But some of the other trolls have came with you.

"Have you ever considered the fact it might kill me? I mean, it smells like fucking poison as it is!" You retort.

You sigh.

You have no reason to be mad at John.

You have a guilty concious.

You put your arm on John's shoulder and you pull him to you gently, wiping his tears from his face. You kiss him gently.

"I'm sorry, okay, jegus," you mumble. "Stop crying, fuckass."

You lead the mess you call your "boyfriend" to your bed that you share.

You don't strip down or anything, you lay down with John next to you and you curl up against him.

You are exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

You are John.

You roll your eyes open to an empty half of your bed. You sigh and nuzzle your pillow.  
>Wait, what's that? A horrible stench creeps under your door and into your nose. You decide to get up and go see what's going on.<p>

You look around the back side of the house, unable to tell where the source of the smell is. Wait, what was that?

You walk into the kitchen to see your lover, leaning over a few sizzling pans of black. You can't help but give your stupidest smile, run up and catch him in your arms from behind.

He chuckles and mumbles, 'Fuckass' as you wrap your arms around him to see what he's up to. You laugh at the burnt eggs; bacon and what you think are pancakes in the pan. He growls.

"What'cha doing?" You ask, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Apologizing, for being home late last night by making you human breakfast." He said, looking at you in the eyes with sorrow. You knew he meant it. But boy was he sexy when he had a smooth face, opposed from the usual angry wrinkles. Which were still pretty attractive.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks for subscribing and reviewing! ;u;  
>XXilikecatsXX; basically the idea here that we had, is that John and Karkat are basically going through some trouble. :B Karkat wants to screw around and John doesn't want it, pushing him away. Basically, Kar is sexually frustrated. OTL does that make sense? ;;;;;;;<br>**

**Also we decided to sign Author Notes to differentiate between the both of us. :B**

**~E**

**You are Karkat**

You made it a point to call Sollux and let him know that you can't stay at his house so late anymore for a while.

You don't want John up your ass again because you know it will happen.

After the long conversation with Sollux, you hang up, and your face is flustered.

He made you blush.

You decide to make an apology breakfast for John, because you _are_ feeling bad for leaving him at home by himself for so long.

You don't even know how to cook.

You grab something you think he would like out of the practically empty fridge and put it onto the counter.

The carton says eggs.

You sigh deeply before cracking the eggs a little too hard into frying pans on the hot stove, pieces of eggshell going with.

You try to figure out what the fuck you are doing.

After a while, the eggs are burning and you are disappointed. John is awake now, and you exchange a quick peck on the lips.

You rub the back of your neck.

"Fuck, I really should not be allowed to cook," you mutter to yourself.

You grab John by the hips and pull him against you, and you give him a rough kiss.

You feel him hesitating, almost like he doesn't want it.

You pull away and look him in the eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**You are Dave**

What a chill day you wake up to. The sun is out, no clouds, nice faint breeze.

You go straight to your computer to see who's on Pesterchum. Oh look, John. He's been up this late for a while now, not like him. You two don't talk very much anymore after sburb, and after some of the trolls came to earth. When she came you live with you, you didn't feel so lonely anymore. At first you didn't really like the idea, and then BAM everything was cool.

**- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -**

**EB: hey dave!**

**TG: sup john**

**EB: it's just been a while, i just wanna talk!**

**TG: thats cool**

**EB: yeah...**

**TG: how are things going with you and karkat**

**EB: alright i suppose.**

**TG: im not convinced**

**EB: yeah i lied.**

**EB: things are kind of strange.**

**EB: but honestly, i wouldn't worry about it! really!**

**EB: how are things with terezi for you?**

**TG: woah bro**

**TG: you have to let me in at some point**

**TG: anyway**

**TG: its actually doing great**

Terezi comes up from behind you, licking your face.

**TG: besides the fact she just licks my face all the time**

**TG: H3H3!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: just so you all know, there will probably be roughly about 3 to 5 updates a day, maybe more. The chapters are fairly short and what not, and we both have a lot of time on our hands… ;u; I hope you all don't mind this.**

**~E**

**edit; dear lord i typoed...((THANKS MICROSOFT WORD)) i think it's fixed now;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You are John<strong>

You smile.

You are always happy when you talk to Dave.

Ever since sburb, you haven't talked much. It's comforting to see him on pesterchum at least. You rub your temples.

**EB: aw, well that's nice!**

**EB: if you really want me to tell you about kitten though, I will.**

**TG: yeah**

**TG: fire away**

**TG: it seems like its bothering you**

**EB: he's just staying out really late lately.**

**EB: without even telling me…**

**EB: i'm worried that he is doing something behind my back! i mean, i shouldn't worry so much… maybe he isn't actually doing anything after all.**

**TG: dont worry your pretty little head john**

**TG: im sure hes not doing anything bad**

**TG: probably just needs to get out and whatever**

**EB: yeah… i sure hope so.**

**EB: i'm gonna go for a while though, dave.**

**EB: have fun doing whatever it is you're doing! :B**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] –**

You stand up.

You walk to the TV and you shove a DVD you find strewn on the coffee table into the DVD player.

You grab the remote before sitting on the couch, knees up to your chest and wrapped in a blanket. You're cold and you're lonely.

You glance to the clock.

It is only 9 pm. It feels so much later. You sniffle as you look at the TV.

You notice it is one of Karkat's romcoms that he brought with him when he came to Earth.

You don't really care all that much.

You watch the movie on the couch by yourself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SORRY THAT I'M not actually typing out Sollux's lisp. I'm pretty sure it makes it more difficult to read anyway. D:**

**~ E**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Karkat<strong>

You stand at the foot of Sollux's bed.

He's looking at you, laying there on his bed.

Only wearing boxers.

He has the expression like he's been waiting for you. He has been.

"It's so nice to see you again, kk," he said.

You hated his lisp. So fucking much.

You want to fuck him on the spot. Right now.

You jump on the bed, pinning him underneath you like the night before.

"Shut up, fuckass," you mutter, lowering your face to his face, and parting your lips in a smirk.

You kiss him roughly.

You believe this will shut him up for a little bit.

You kiss for a while, before breaking apart.

Now you're planting hickies all over his bare neck and chest.

He moans, grabbing your hair.

You don't mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**A****/****N****: ****oh****... ****Wow****, ****thanks ****for ****all ****the**** subscriptions ****and ****favourites ****as ****of ****lately****! ;_; ****We**** are ****very ****happy ****that**** this fic ****is ****liked****. ****It****'****s**** the ****first ****fan ****fiction**** we****'****ve ****ever ****written****. ****Without ****further**** adieu****, ****the**** next ****chapter****! ****Sorry**** if ****it****'****s ****a**** little ****boring****, ****I****'****ll ****be ****giving ****some**** background**** info****, ****I ****suppose****... ;****u****;**

**~E**

* * *

><p><strong>You<strong>** are ****Sollux**

You came to Earth with Karkat some odd amount of years ago.

You believe it is something like 7 or 8, but you don't seem to actually remember.

You only came to Earth seeking something different, some sort of change of scenery.

Basically, you were bored. So you tagged along.

Karkat didn't seem to mind, but he was also so fucking preoccupied with finding John, it just may have seemed that way. That's all he wanted.

You had a mad crush on Karkat for a while, but of course you would never admit it.

You'd always just be the bro he could lean onto.

You resented that. You wished you had said something before.

He hated how cozy you wanted to get.

Kind of hated you, too.

But now...

He's been coming to see you a lot lately. In the back of your mind you wonder if things between him and John are doing ok.

But at the same time, you honestly do not want to know.

He's on his way to your house again tonight.

You check your clock.

_8:15_

Yeah it's not that late.

You catch from the corner of your eye, pesterchum is flashing on your computer screen. You slide off of your bed and sit in the computer chair.

**- ****carcinoGeneticist**** [****CG****] ****began ****pestering ****twinArmageddons**** [****TA****] -**

**CG****: ****HEY ****FUCKASS****.**

**CG****: ****HEY****.**

**CG****: ****SOLLUX****.**

**CG****: ****ASSHOLE****.**

**CG****: ****ANSWER ****ME****, ****YOU**** FUCKING ****NOOKSTAIN****.**

**TA****: ****woah**** calm ****down**** kk**

**TA****: ****what ****ii****2 ****iit****?**

**CG****: ****IM**** COMING ****OVER****.**

**CG****: ****SO**** JUST****... ****YOU ****KNOW****.**

**CG****: ****EXPECT**** ME****.**

**TA****: ****haha ****whatever ****you**** 2****ay**

**TA****: ****ii****'****m**** alway****2 ****waiitiing****, ****kk****.**

**CG****: ****YEAH****, ****WHATEVER**** FUCKASS****.**

**CG****: ****I****'****LL**** BE**** THERE ****SOON****.**

**CG****: ****IN**** LIKE****, ****A**** COUPLE**** OF**** MINUTES****.**

**CG****: ****I**** SEE**** YOUR ****STREET****.**

**- ****carcinoGeneticist**** [****CG****] ****ceased ****pestering ****twinArmageddons**** [****TA****] -**

You lean back in your chair.

He's coming back again.

You really don't mind, however.

It's not too long after he gets there that he's on top of you.

You look up at his face, he looks pissed off as usual.

He is now giving you hickeys all over your body.

You moan, because it feels so damn good.

You grab onto the mess of hair on his head, running it through your fingers.

When he's looking down on you again, you smile up at him, and push him up, while you pull yourself up as well.

You straddle his lap, and he's sitting on the bed completely confused.

You push your body against his, licking your lips and bringing your head to his shoulder, sinking your teeth in.

You tasted his blood in your mouth, and he gasped and moaned.

Was this his kink?

You tried not to dwell on that too much as you kiss where you bit him, some blood now on your lips.

You kiss Karkat passionately.

It progressed.

You did things you wouldn't regret in a million years.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: wow omg I'm so sorry you guys that I have not been writing ): I hope this makes up for it.**

**~ M**

**There were just some technical difficulties with getting this up! So I hope this is all cool with you, sorry it took so long to update!**

**~ E**

* * *

><p><strong>You are John.<strong>

It has been a few good hours since Karkat left. You roll around under your covers trying to get comfortable, but you can't. You feel as if something is wrong and get up. You stumble on your feet and rub your eyes. The computer is about 2 feet away and the T.V. is about 7. Sometimes you laugh about having your rooms large because of your windy powers. Speaking of them, you hover over to your computer and softly land in your chair. You move your mouse and the screen immediately illuminates, making you flinch. You're still signed on Pesterchum when you click on the icon.

Oh, hey, offline messages.

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] –**

**TG: hey man youre probably asleep but i gotta tell you something**

**TG: i sure as hell dont know if this means anything to you**

**TG: but when i was driving home from a sick show i saw karkat heading to sollux's place**

**TG: i hope this isnt what you meant when you said you were worried about karkat**

**TG: anyways man i gotta hit the hay terezis waiting for me**

**TG: hahahahaha**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -**

You don't know how to feel about this. What if Karkat is 'seeing' Sollux? No, no he can't, you're just overreacting. Right? Maybe you should head over there just in case. You aren't entirely sure on what you may find but you plan on visiting Sollux anyways. You get up; grab your jacket and shoes and head out the door. Wow, it's cold. You march down the sidewalk, covering your mouth with your hands for some warmth. His house isn't that far.

You step up to his front door, knocking three times. The door pushes open slightly and nothing happens. You hear something coming from inside but you can't make out what it is.

"Um, hello?" you call out, pressing on the door a tad more.

Still nothing.

You take a slow step inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter from M. :'D**

**~ E**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Karkat.<strong>

You lick Sollux's neck, leaving a small trail of red saliva. He moans, pushing his hands up and down your back. You smile and sink your teeth into his shoulder, lick the yellow substance, and kiss him.

"This isn't going to be the only way you taste yourself tonight, hmm?" You whisper in his ear.

"Enough messing around, hmm?" He says, in that cute, sexy, cocky voice of his. He slides his hands down your back and into your trousers, fondling your ass.

You moan, reaching down to take off whatever is left that he's wearing, and then sit in his lap. You move your hands down to his lower half.

Once you two are both ready, you lick his cheek and slide him in you. He groans and moves you up and down with his legs, pleasuring your member with one hand while the other is behind your neck, making you bring your face closer to his.

Later though, he's about to come as you hear something outside the door. It's cracked open but you can't see anything.

…

**FUCK.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welp, I tried. I'm pretty tired hehhh. Happy holidays to anybody reading! (:**

**~E**

* * *

><p><strong>You are John.<strong>

Your body tenses as you can make out figures in the darkness. One of them is definitely Sollux. The one on top of him…?

Karkat. It was Karkat, fucking him. You stood in disbelief. You opened your mouth and nothing came out. You raised your hand and tried to point an accusing finger, but you couldn't even do that. You covered your mouth with both hands and ran down the hall, back to Sollux's living room. You tripped, falling onto the floor. You sat there, crying.

How could he do this?

How could he go behind your back, and fuck around with someone besides you?

You never really… Went all the way with Karkat. But you were still in a relationship, and he was cheating on you. You curled up on the floor. You didn't have the physical strength to get up. You heard bounding footsteps, and Karkat was standing above you, holding up his pants by his clenched fist.

"John—" he started. You cut him off.

"Get away from me, Karkat!" You said, stuttering at the beginning. You struggled to get up, but when you did you got the fuck out of there. You were not going to deal with this. You didn't want to. You didn't want to see his face again. Not for a long, long time.

You didn't know if you would ever forgive him.

**You are Karkat.**

You just watched John run out, as you are zipping your pants back up. You don't have a shirt on, but you run after him anyway.

Sollux would understand. He always does.

"John! John! Slow the FUCK DOWN!" You yelled after him, holding your pants up with your hands anyway. You forgot your belt in Sollux's room.

"C'MON FUCKASS, I JUST NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: heh heh short chapters, we apologize uwu. But there's gonna be a few! Sorry for keeping you waiting**

**3**

**~E**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Karkat<strong>

You can't find John.

**You are John**

You turn the corner, running towards the piece of shit's house. His door is still open, but he's nowhere in sight. You're seething with anger. You walk in, going through the living room again.

"Karkat? Did you find him?" Sollux calls from the bedroom, appearing in the door frame putting on a black shirt. Your blood is boiling beneath your skin as the both of you make eye contact. You start to run at him, raising your hand back in a coiled fist, then throwing it at his face.

He falls backwards onto the floor. Hard. You didn't expect your blow to be so bad, but you weren't finished. You kneeled over him, giving him a few more hits before you realize something.


	16. Chapter 16

**You are Karkat**

What the fuck. Where could he have gone?

**You are Sollux**

Your nose is gushing mustard-coloured blood as you are being repeatedly punched in the face. You have a pain way stronger in your arm than in your face, but you are too occupied by the idiot sobbing over you. The sides of your eyes start to fade in with black and as soon as you know it, you're knocked out.

**You are Karkat**

You're in the fucking hospital because fucking John beat up fucking Sollux.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: bluh bluh not too proud of this chapter. :[ Oh well.  
>Onward we go.<strong>

**~ E**

* * *

><p><strong>You are John<strong>

You sit in the waiting room because Karkat needed to talk to you. The nurse wanted to take you in a room because of your knuckles. They were fucked up, you'll admit. Still are. But you could deal, so you refused the offer.

You get up to use the bathroom (really just to cry, if you can even do that much). You stand in front of the mirror, looking over the dark circles that take place underneath your eyes, and the few grey hairs already sprouted on your skull. You yank them out and grab your phone. You sign on the Pesterchum app.

**- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] –**

**EB: I caught him**

**TG: huh**

**EB: I caught Karkat in the act.**

**TG: im still not following bro**

**EB: I**

**EB: caught**

**EB: him**

**EB: fucking**

**EB: Sollux.**

**TG: oh**

**TG: …**

**TG: damn**

**TG: im sorry dude are you okay**

**EB: I guess so. I gave quite a few punches to Sollux's face.**

**TG: are you serious**

**TG: haha dude last thing id expect from you Egbert**

**EB: yeah**

**EB: Karkat claims he needs to talk with me, so I'm at the hospital.**

**TG: whoa**

**TG: wait**

**TG: you hospitalized captor**

**EB: Not on purpose!**

**EB: okay, on purpose. But not.**

**TG: damn john**

**TG: hope you arent in too much trouble**

**EB: Whatever. I guess I'll go see if I can talk to Karkat and get it over with. Ugh.**

**EB: I hate him, Dave.**

**TG: i understand bro**

**TG: you got every right**

**EB: damn straight I do.**

**EB: bye for now.**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] –**

You stuff your phone into your pocket and you see a very stressed expression on Karkat's face as you re-enter the waiting room.

Half of you wants to react by punching him too, but the other half wants to kiss him so fucking hard.

You stand in front of him, and his expression quickly changes to worry. He reaches out one hand and you smack it hastily. He almost looks hurt by the action. You want to tell him how hurt _YOU_ are. Fuck his feelings! You glare daggers at him and he grabs your arm, dragging you outside before you can protest.

"John, I need you to listen to me. God damn it, turn around," he grabs your shoulders and grips hard. "Listen to me. I know I can't apologize enough for you to forgive me… But I am. I really am sorry."

"How can you be sorry, Karkat, when you're a repeating offender?" You ask, flatly.


	18. Chapter 18

**You are Karkat**

You stare into those hurt blue eyes, looking for answers. You feel your heart break. God damn it, you love John. But shit, he never put out.

Yep, that's what this whole shit fest was about. You wanted to fuck and John didn't ever happily oblige.

You feel so shallow. You're a horrible excuse for a boyfriend, but you can't lose John. Not yet.

You pull him into an awkward embrace. He's stiff in your hug. You feel a little sad. You pull off of him and he avoids eye contact.

"What I did was fucking douche, I know, but John, I love _you._ Not Sollux, not anybody else. You. John, god damn it," You end, because he's walking away. You grab his wrist. "Stop fucking walking away! That won't solve this any quicker!" You say, angrily, spinning him around. He's crying, tears streaking down his cheeks. You feel your heart shatter. Damn it, you made him this way. You need to fix it.

"Karkat, why can't you drop it? I'm just… So sad righ—" You interrupt him.

"Exactly! God damn it, please stop being sad, I love you. FUCK."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: what are constant updates? lmfao  
>oh well. hope this is worth the wait, even if its short... It's actually quite late for me, tonight. With school and everything heh heh. :B<strong>

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm trying to proof read but I am exhausted.  
>-_-;;<strong>

**~ E**

* * *

><p><strong>You are John.<strong>

Did your fist just make contact with his face? Oops. It wasn't even an accident. He's covering his mouth with his hand, blood leaking between his fingers.

"You're a douchebag, you know that?" You ask, angry, yet hurt. He'd slept with Sollux on multiple ocassions, and you took it out on Sollux instead of the main offender. Sollux was only an accomplice.

You grit your teeth together and narrow your eyes. He looks up at you, wiping his face.

"John, wait," he begins. You chuckle, and shake your head.

"No, don't tell me to _wait, _Karkat. I don't want to wait for you. I don't want to speak to you. I don't have time for your bullshit excuses. You went behind my back," you huff. You already don't want to keep talking. You can't organize your thoughts. They're all racing through your mind, so you're talking without coherent thoughts. "You had sex with... With him! God, if you wanted to fuck so badly and couldn't wait until I was ready, why didn't you just leave me instead of cheating on me? You say you love me, _soooooo _much. I just don't see the love here, karkles." You are smiling, but you're in no way happy. Hes looking you square in the eye with nothing to say back. You decide you're satisfied with one more punch to his nose before you walk off.

It's been 5 days. You've ignored his texts, pesters, and phone calls (you also made it a point to block him on pesterchum for a while). You're currently staying with your sister, Jade, because you hate going home. The home that you and Karkat Vantas share.

You just want to hang out with friends and be away from Karkat. He doesn't seem to understand that. Your phone buzzes in your pocket again. It's the 10th time today so far.

_JOHN, COME ON. PLEASE. WE NEED TO TALK. IN PERSON._

You narrow your eyes and type a message back.

_why? why should i speak to you at all?_

You take a sip of your coffee. You're sitting at a Starbucks currently, dicking around on your laptop because you just don't want to go back to Jade's yet. You're on pesterchum talking to Dave, and he seems proud of you.

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -**

**TG: hey john**

**EB: hi dave!**

**TG: how are things going**

**TG: still not talking to karkitty**

**EB: i guess so.**

**TG: good**

**TG: also punching him was a good move way to go bro**

**EB: haha yep! he deserved it anywho. such a jerk sometimes, i swear.**

**TG: more than a jerk for what he did to you john**

**TG: thats just my opinion though i guess**

**EB: i suppose you're right about that.**

**EB: actually he wants to talk to me... its been 5 days though, should i?**

**TG: listen to your heart bro**

**TG: and all that other gay shit**

**EB: hahaha okay, dave. well i'm gonna go now, i'll talk to you soon!**

**EB: :B**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -**

You sigh and finish your coffee, finally getting to the text from Karkat.

_BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT. PLEASE COME TO SEE ME JOHN, PLEASE._

You let out a heavy sigh, packing up your belongings.

_fine._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: uhm... Wow it's been a while, uh oh. The chapter is short because I did something bad to my wrist and it's in quite a bit of pain right now. :') Just wanted to pump out this chapter for you all... Sorry It took so long!**

**Not beta'd, so any mistakes are all mine.**

**~E**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Karkat.<strong>

You feel a world of regret, you wish you could take back what you did, no matter how good it was at the time. The saying "you never know what you have until it's gone" is true. You miss John, but you know he's angry with you. Space is what you truly need right now, you just need to talk to him. You at least need to apologise, even if that does end up with his fist making contact with your jaw again.

You feel guilty for just using Sollux for your own sexual pleasure, but jesus, you were frustrated and John... No you wouldn't let yourself think about that.

You are tapping your fingers on the table of this more local coffee shop, a poppyseed muffin in front of you that has been picked apart. You always do that to your food. Pick it apart before you eat it. You don't even know why.

Your phone vibrates on the table and you look at it.

_where __are __you __anyway__?_

You type furiously on the keyboard because you don't want him to change his mind and maybe if you type quickly and respond fast you won't lose him.

_I__'__M __AT __THIS __LITTLE __COFFEE __SHOP __ON__ 4__TH __STREET__. __I __DON__'__T __REALLY REMEMBER__THE __NAME__._

You put your phone down and put another pinch of muffin in your mouth before getting a response.

_ok __be __there __in__ 5 __minutes__._

So he was on his way.

_OKAY__._

You try taking smaller pieces of the muffin to make it last, and to distract you until John arrived. The minutes ticked by and the familiar black haired male walked in the door, his piercing blue eyes scanning the room. You made eye contact, but his look was intense. You turned away but he came and sat in front of you.

"What is it, Karkat? What's so important?" He asked. More like demanded, and you winced.

"I know I said it before, but John, I mean it, I am truly sorry. I know you won't forgive me today. Not for a while. I know. I just want you to know that I am sincerely sorry about this all, I didn't want it to turn out this way, but it did. And I now pay the price, and so do you. I'm sorry that I made you feel so horribly, and I'm sorry I hurt you," You ramble on and you apologise for everything. You grab his hands and drag them to the center of the table, and he seems tense. He looks down at both of your hands. "All I know is that I can't lose you. Not yet. I know it may be hard to swallow, but I love you, I really do. And you're the only one for me. Even when I was... With Sollux, I only thought of you anyway. I even moaned your name a few times, and he was just ok with that. Oh god, John, please just say something, I'm sounding like an idiot."

John says nothing, instead trembles and hangs his head so you can't see his eyes. He looks up and he's crying and he yanks his hands back to wipe his eyes on his sleeves. You're not sure if that's good or if its bad.

"Then why did you do it? If you love me so much, why?" He sniffs. "It was a real douche-move, you know. And it hurts a lot." You look him in the eyes and you don't know how to answer him. Your breath falters and you hold your head in your hands, leaning on the table.

"John, I don't know. I really just... I couldn't take it, ok? I was really just sexually frustrated and out of line. I wasn't thinking straight. My bulge was telling me more than my brain," You mumble. Just loud enough so he can hear you. You watched as tears were hitting the table and splashing against the surface.

That certainly wasn't normal. You don't cry.

John grabbed your hands and he was still crying. "Look at me, Karkat," he said, and you did, tears in your eyes. Thank god this coffee shop was nearly empty. "_Look at me_ and tell me you love me, even after what you did." You felt his intense eyes on you and you bite your lip. You stare into his eyes.

"Johnathan Egbert, I fucking _mean_ it when I say I love you. I wouldn't waste my breath if I didn't mean it. I never said that to Sollux. Oh god, John, if I could take it back I would."

John dropped your hands and smiled very slightly. He stood up.

"We still have things to discuss. Call me later," he said emotionlessly. Karkat sat alone there, with the half eaten muffin crumbling onto the table top.


	21. DISCONTINUED

**hey so uh... unfortunately this story will not be finished.**  
><strong>The co-author and I are no longer friends, so. :c I'm really sorry, but I'm so happy about all of you who followed this story!<strong>  
><strong>If it piques any of your interests, I have other fanfictions.<strong>


End file.
